


Coffee?

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bad Flirting, Christmas Eve, F/M, feng is wearing her ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Feng gets stuck out in the snow on Christmas eve, Herman stops to help her.





	Coffee?

Feng revved the engine and gritted her teeth, pressing her foot harder on the accelerator. Only she could get stuck out in a blizzard on Christmas eve. She blamed her parents for living so far away.

After several more failed attempts she turned the ignition off and slumped back into the seat with a groan. She pulled out her phone to call someone but there was no reception, no data either. This damn weather would be the death of her.

Bracing herself before hand, Feng opened the car door and stepped out into the snow. Pacing around for even a bar of signal. Nothing. Not a damn thing.

She kicked her tyre and ran a hand through her hair. If they'd been an actual technical issue with the car she would have it fixed in a flash, her small frame wasn't much of a match for mother nature though.

The snow had come down quick, too quick to do anything about it and her shitty car didn't stand a chance.

She checked the trunk for anything she could use, her dad always kept a shovel in his but Feng had never actually got round to buying one. She just had an old umbrella and a jack hammer.

Groaning again she slipped on her gloves and began shovelling some of the snow back with her hands. It was tedious work with the snow falling down as fast as it was and when she stood back to check her progress it didn't look like she'd made much of a difference.

Feng could feel herself starting to tremble so she huffed and got back in the car, contemplating the idea of pipping her horn to the s.o.s code if she got too desperate. She didn't like to be helpless though, she'd been self reliant pretty much her whole life and she wasn't ready for the snow to stop her.

Resting her head on the steering wheel she wondered how far the next town was on foot. She didn't visit her family very often so the journey was still pretty unfamiliar. It would likely take over an hour in this snow and Feng didn't even want to think about what her feet would look like by the end of it.

Pushing down the urge to scream she took a deep breath and sat up again, squinting at the sudden bright lights in front of her.  _Another car? Thank fuck._

She stepped out into the snow and waved down the vehicle, eyes widening as it got closer and she realised it was a car much more expensive than her own, a car much better suited for the snow as well.

It pulled up beside her and the door opened, revealing a a dark skinned man wearing a well tailored suit and waistcoat. He dipped his head in greeting and stepped out of the car, towering above her at well over six foot.

'Is everything alright Miss?' He asked, eyes hovering over her.

'My car has gotten stuck in the snow, I can't get it moving again.' She told him, pulling her frozen fingers into her jumper sleeves.

'Oh dear, let's have a look shall we.' He pulled out a brown over coat and headed over to her vehicle, popping the hood to look inside.

'I don't think there's anything actually wrong with it.' She told him, peering over his shoulder for anything she'd missed.

'Well what exactly happened?' He asked, checking her oil levels and frowning.

'I was just driving through and my car started to skid a bit so I slowed down and then couldn't get passed this thick part of snow, I think it's fallen down from the trees.'

He nodded and closed the hood before kneeling down to check the wheels.

'I don't think you're going anywhere tonight.' He said, getting up to his feet and brushing his knees off.

Feng felt her heart drop at the confirmation.

'Right, well do you have a phone I can borrow?'

The man laughed and shook his head.

'Well yes I have a phone but you have no chance getting service even without the snow.'

'Well shit.'

The man laughed.

'I can offer you a lift back to the town, the snow ploughs will be out in the morning so you'll be able to get back then.'

Noticing her hesitation he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

'Here.' He said, handing over his driving license for her to inspect. 'My names Herman Carter. I'm a Doctor, I work in the town just over.'

Feng checked it over and passed it back with her chin up.

'My names Feng. And just so you know if you do try to kidnap me I'm not afraid to beat the crap out of you.'

'Fair enough.'

She gave him a small smile and headed for her car to grab her bag and phone, making sure to lock the door behind her.  

'What shall I do about my car?'

'I'll call someone to pick it up for you.'

'Oh, thank you. Do you have any hostels in your town?' She asked, a little surprised when he opened the door for her.

'We have a couple small motels I think, you're quite welcome to stay in my guest room though.'

'I'll think about it.'

She buckled her seat belt and relaxed back into the chair, not shocked when she realised it was heated. 

'Do you want some coffee?' Herman asked, gesturing to the flask in the holder beside her.

'Not poisoned is it?' 

He smirked at her and picked the cup up, taking an exaggerated sip.

'Thank god because it smells delicious.' She took the cup from him and gulped some down, the heat of the flask warming her fingers.

He looked across at her as he started the car, 'I like your jumper.' He told her, smiling as he looked it over. 

Feng felt herself cringe slightly, her fists clenching as she slowly looked down at the jumper her mum had bought her. 

'Thanks.'

'A Christmas gift I presume?'

'From my mother.'

She supposed she should be grateful. It was one of the only video game related things her parents had gotten for her in years. She'd gotten a SNES for Christmas when she was young- her first console. The hours she put into it weren't taken as appreciation though, she asked for an N64, playstation, DS and Xbox in the following years and received none from them. She had saved up herself and was occasionally treated by one of her uncles.

'Forgive my for prying but you say  _mother_  in a way that indicates you don't have the best of relationships.

Feng frowned.

'I thought you were a doctor?'

'Physiologist.' 

'So you won't kill me, you'll make me kill myself.'

'Oh you're funny Feng. What do you do for a living exactly?'

'You think I'd tell you that.'

He shook his head and laughed again. 'Probably wise if you're trying to avoid an unwanted analysis.'

'Yeah I didn't get stuck in the snow with the intention of getting one.'

'So whilst I won't insist, is there anything you do want to share?'

Feng folded her arms and turned to look out of the window.

'I like burritos.'

'High protein with the right ingredients and the wrap prevents you getting greasy fingers without the need for utensils. Ideal when  _gaming_.'

'It's a burrito it's not that deep.'

'Alright then, anything else?' 

'Only if you share first.' She replied stubbornly, taking another sip of the coffee.

'I like burritos too.'

'Is that supposed to be a pick up line?' Feng laughed, pushing her jumper sleeves up to cool off a bit.

'I wouldn't try such a thing with a woman I just rescued from the snow.'

'Rescued? You act like I would have died from hypothermia, I would have just waited in my car til morning if necessary.'

'I offer coffee and a warm house though.'

'True. Is your house big?'

'Is that a euphemism?'

Feng smirked and punched his shoulder lightly.

'No, just your car is expensive and I figure your job pays well.'

'My house is more than enough for me.'

'Do you live by yourself then? No pets?'

'I'm not really an animal person. Plus I'm very busy.'

Feng nodded, she didn't really have time either between streaming, editing and picking up extra work if money was tight. If she did have something it would most likely be a snake or lizard.

They continued to chat between them for the rest of the journey, it ended up being twenty five minutes and Feng was glad she hadn't had to walk it. The road was dangerous and unlit and noticing a string of abandoned cars on the way she wouldn't have been alone. 

They pulled into Herman's drive way and Feng got her stuff and headed inside behind him. His house was huge, and neatly furnished; fancy paintings and vintage cabinets. 

He took her to his landline where Feng called her parents to let them know what happened and her neighbour just to let her know so she wouldn't worry. Claudette was like that. Knocking on her door because she hadn't seen Feng leave all day when she'd overslept once.

'Well then did you have enough time to think? I have a list of motels I can offer?' Herman asked, showing her his phone with the names of some local places on.

'Hmm, do you have any more of that coffee here?' She asked, eyeing up the kitchen.

'I do, and I'm almost certain my guest bedroom will be better furnished that the motel. No roaches'

'Well in that case...'

'I'll call my friend then, he can pick your car up in the morning and bring it here for you.'

'Thank you Herman.'

'It's my pleasure, I'll be right back.'

Feng nodded and headed for the kitchen, resisting the temptation to raid the cupboards herself. She busied herself my nosing around the rest of the house, staring in awe at the giant television in the living room. 

'Make yourself at home Feng.' Herman told her, taking off his coat and hanging it on the stand.

'You still want that coffee?' He asked, rolling is sleeves up to his elbows before filling the kettle.

Eyes widening at the sight Feng struggled the think straight.  _That's not the only thing I want..._

'Yeah...black coffee please...'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
